Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. - Ended! 6th Gen. 7th Gen. 8th Gen. And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ 8th Generation Prophecy Dusktail shivered, coughing hoarsely as he and his daughter, Dawnfleck, and Icestar, padded up to the entrance of Group 935. Icestar pawed the doorbell to activate it. "Whose there?" Shadow replied. "It's me, Icestar. We have some sick cats. I don't know what to do with them. So I'm leaving it up to you to cure them." Icestar meowed, and padded off. Shadow nudged the soft doors open, and let his father and half-sister in. "Ugh, papa, sis, you're not the only ones who caught this...erm....Bloomflower, as we're calling it. See? Your eyes are pale gray already. We're going to have to lock you both into seperate cells so you don't end up killing each other." Shadow growled. "V-Ve didn't mean t-to..." Dusktail rasped, throat unusually dry. He trembled on weak legs, but Dawnfleck supported him carefully. "The next phase is going insane. There are treatments to slow down the effects, but if StarClan doesn't help us now, all patients of Bloomflower will die of it." Shadow mumbled near-silently so his father wouldn't hear. "Sit down, papa. We'll do you first." Shadow grabbed a beaker full of paw-shaped gloves and slipped them over Dusktail's paws. They hardened instantly, so he couldn't unsheathe his claws. Shadow then grabbed a tool that carefully unsharpened his father's fangs. It was only a temporary fill in. "Vhy are you doing zis?" Dusktail stammered. "So when you lose your memory or go nutso, you don't hurt yourself or escape. We're only trying to help." Shadow groaned, and nudged him into the cell, locking the glass door tightly. Gemsparkle nodded to Shadow. Dusktail's eyes widened. "Gemshparkle! Vhere have you been?" he yelped, then winced in pain. "I came to 935 to join you, but you had already left for....DawnClan." She said her former clan's name in disgust, and then grabbed her beaker and left. Dusktail curled up onto a soft moss nest laid down for him. "Commencing treatment! Just close your eyes so it doesn't hurt you." Shadow said on the tiny intercom. A pink mist fluttered down into every cell, and Dusktail roused into a gentle sleep... .::. Willowkit bounced around her mother, Midnightgaze's, paws. "Mother! Mother!" she squealed. "What!?" her mother snarled back. Willowkit whimpered and skulked away. But this kit quickly hid behind the nursery. "I'm going to get away from here. DuskClan is bad again." she whimpered, and quietly flipped her paw over, staring at the gentle blue star on it, then padded away. Away from camp. Out into the rain. Alone. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 12:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shellpaw and her brother, Windpaw, noticed something odd with Shadowpaw. His eyes weren't their usual amber-brown; instead, they were pale gray. They noticed the same thing with Hopepaw "Something's going on. I'm going to find out what," mewed Windpaw firmly. He stood up, ready to leave. "I'm with you, brother," said Shellpaw. Prisonerkit weakly made his way out of the nursery. He was slowly getting stronger. "I'm coming too," he said weakly. "Don't doubt me; I'm supposed to be with you guys." Shellpaw picked him up and set the weak kit on her back. "We're ready whenever you are, Windpaw." Windpaw nodded, and the three of them set off, not really knowing where they were going. Paradichlorobenzene~ 12:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowkit peeped out and ran straight into Windpaw. "S-Sorry!" she squeals. "I'm, uh, Willowkit of DuskClan. I'm on my way to Group 935 to see my father, he's sick with the pale-gray-eye thingy and they took him there to be treated." she explained. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Windpaw cocked his head in interest. "Pale-gray-eye thingy?" he asked. "We think our siblings have caught that. We're trying to find out what it is." "I'm Shellpaw, that's Windpaw, and this little guy is Prisonerkit," introduced Shellpaw. The two of them turned around to see Hopepaw and Shadowpaw there. "What are you doing?" asked Shadowpaw, "and who's this?" On the last part, he motioned to Willowkit. Paradichlorobenzene~ 13:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I've heard some cats call it Bloomflower." A lean, sad-looking, grayish-brown tom slowly pads out of the bushes. "What do you know about this....Bloomflower?" Willowkit squeaked. "My mother caught it. Her eyes turned pale-gray, she started losing memories, she went insane...and then a beautiful rose appeared on her left eye, and she stumbled down and died. And I've been trying to find Group 935. It's spreading all over the forest." the tom meowed sadly. He looked very lonely and the harsh rain certainly wasn't helping. "We should go get 935 now before your siblings get worse!" Willowkit squeaks in alarm. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prisonerkit weakly nodded. "I'm in favor." Shellpaw and Windpaw both asked, "How do we get there?!" Their voices were filled with worry and concern for their siblings. Paradichlorobenzene~ 13:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowkit blinked. "Please don't call me weird-I was born with this." she mews. Her eyes glow pink as she slams her right forepaw onto the ground. Pink flames surrounded the cats in a circle, and engulfed them suddenly. They vanished within 3 seconds. They were outside 935! Willowkit sighed drearily, but then her eyes widened. "It worked!" she squealed. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wow..." said Windpaw, overtaken with suprise. "That's cool!" Paradichlorobenzene~ 13:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks...." She would've blushed if she could, but Shadow barrelled out the door. "Come on in, please!" he growls, and leads the cats inside. Gemsparkle sighs. "More cats with Bloomflower?" "Two more, as it appears." "Mister Shadow-" "Shuuuuush!" Dusktail paces back and forth along the edge of the glass impatiently, waiting for Himeheart to come see him soon. He nervously starts counting his pacings when he sees more cats coming. "What's wrong with these cats?" Lonepaw nervously mews. "They've all contracted Bloomflower, and, unfortunately, are slowly going into phase one: Insanity. However, it would've come much faster unless we hadn't given them Red Mist Treatment, which slows the effects." Shadow informs. "Hold out your paws, one by one." Shadow meows to Hopepaw. Gemsparkle says the same to Shadowpaw. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hopepaw and Shadowpaw follow Shadow and Gemsparkle's orders and hold out their paws, one by one, just like they said. Paradichlorobenzene~ 13:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silversun had a dasiy in her left eye. she was dead. "Silversun?" A voice said. "Silversun!" A light ginger she-cat said. "Bloomflower!" The She-cat started running. ''Anywhere but here. She thought as she ran. A Rainbow without Colors isn't a Rainbow" 13:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow fits the gloves onto each of their paws, carefully making sure they harden, and then unsharpen their teeth. "You're going to be seperated into glass cells. You won't be able to see anyone unless they are visiting you. It's for your own safety." Shadow nudges Hopepaw into a cell and locks it, and Gemsparkle nudges Shadowpaw into another. Willowkit prowls along. A silver tom with black stripes is laying on his side, heaving in pain. It was Takeo. "Papa!" Willowkit screams, trying to claw her way in. Lonepaw jumps over and grabs the kit's scruff, slowly dragging her away. She keeps screaming for help, and for her father, until Lonepaw puts her back down. She curls into a small ball, crying for her mother. "I want my mummy! I want my papa!" she whimpers. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prisonerkit couldn't help but cry as he watched Willowkit. He could never have any of those things. His mother was always off in her own world, never noticing anything for real, while his father was an evil, abusive cat. His only wish in life was to avenge his sister, Planekit, who was dead at birth because of Shadescar's rough mating and Risingsky giving birth not too long after she was mated, by killing Shadescar. He missed Planekit, even though she was never alive. Paradichlorobenzene~ 13:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dusktail stared in awe. He wished his parents had loved him. He was just thrown around. He swept his tail and lay down on his nest. Willowkit sniffled before Lonepaw curled his tail around her small body affectionately. Songbreeze padded in with her sibling, Battlewish. Battlewish trembled as her left eye turned black. "Please! Please help her!" Songbreeze wailed. Gemsparkle rushed to Battlewish's aid, with a syrum of medication in her jaws. She carefully slips the needle into Battlewish's side. The dark green she-cat yowled in pain, and bit down hard on Gemsparkle's leg. The she-cat dropped the syrum and screeched, her eyes turning pale gray. Shadow smacked Battlewish backwards. Songbreeze stared in horror. "Battlewish! Stop!" she screams. Trickles of blood come down the cheek of Battlewish's sodden face, right out of under her right eye. A flower bulb springs out of the black hole that was once her left eye, and blooms into a patch of Snow Princess flowers *Which are very small, so that's why there's a lot of them together*, and she stumbles to the side, and falls to the ground. Battlewish was dead. Songbreeze stood, traumatized. "Battlewish!" she screeches. "Don't touch her! She's contaminated!" Shadow yowls, flinging himself in her way. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 13:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prisonerkit averted his eyes, while Shellpaw and Windpaw were frozen with shock. Paradichlorobenzene~ 14:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Milkfur peered inside, orange eyes glowing as his compainions entered in before him. Snakeclaw was carrying a young ginger she-cat, whom was shuddering with fever and her normally alert green eyes were dull and grey. "I heard there where other cats with a sickness like Orangepaw has." the white tom said, and Snakeclaw nodded in agreement. Orangepaw sniffled and mewed pitifully. Loras Tyrell [[User Talk:Elorisa|'''and Renly Baratheon ♥]] 14:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow took care of Battlewish's body, destroying it for good by chucking it into the furnace. "Seems cruel of me, doesn't it? Well, if we didn't dispose of the bodies this way, there'd be much more cats who are dying right now!" he snarled, and then turned to Orangepaw and Gemsparkle. "You two. Come with me." he sighed. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 15:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snakeclaw gently set the trembling she-cat down, who unsteadily padded over to the tom, eyes showing her fear. "Don't worry, Orangepaw." Milkfur called. Loras Tyrell [[User Talk:Elorisa|'and Renly Baratheon ♥']] 15:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow purred. (ShadowxOrange later on?) "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." the 8-moon-old tom mewed, and put the special gloves over her paws. They hardened instantly, making it impossible to He used his device to painlessly unsharpen her teeth. "This is just so you and everyone else don't get hurt." He nudged her feebly into a cell, and locked it. "You're allowed to have visitors, but you cannot see other patients. ....weird things happen when two Bloomflowers see eachother......." he meows shakily. "What weird things?" "I can't tell you that." Shadow meowed quietly. He finished Gemsparkle and locked her up. "I'm sorry, sis, I really am, but you have contracted it and I can't help you now..." he adds, and pads back over to the group. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 15:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- (sure C:) Orangepaw shuddered. "Are we going to die?" she asked, shaking with fear. Loras Tyrell [[User Talk:Elorisa|'and Renly Baratheon ♥']] 15:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow shook his head. "No, don't worry. We'll find a cure. Other than that, the treatments can slow down the effects, so you won't be harmed." he mewed, trying to hide his fear. He shook his head. Dusktail hissed, springing at an invisible attacker. "IMMA BANANA YOU ORANGE!" he screeched, slamming against the cement walls angrily. "Ugh, the treatments aren't working enough on him!" Shadow hissed, and hit the Insanity button on his remote. A Blue Mist sprinkled down into Dusktail's cell. Dusktail spun around dizzily briefly. "Banana...the...power..." ...and passed out. "That should reduce the effects. Look, I don't know about you, but these cats desperately need a cure. One of you, stay behind with me, please? But the rest of you, can you please go find one by...let's see...I'll give you one week. Please?" Shadow begged. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 15:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snakeclaw padded over to Shadow. "I'll stay." he said, glancing worriedly at Orangepaw, who had begun huming idly to herself and swaying. Loras Tyrell [[User Talk:Elorisa|'and Renly Baratheon ♥']] 15:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brightleaf ran into agroup of cats,'' Maybe they can help. She thought.'' "Hello?" They turned around. Brightleaf was shocked at them. one kit ran up to her. "I Want my COOKIES!" it scremed, trying to bite her,'' She keped running. H''ow far will it spread? 'A Rainbow without Colors isn't a Rainbow" 19:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- Inside of her cell, Hopepaw, contrary to her name, looked as if she was losing hope. "Don't worry, Hopepaw!" mewed Shellpaw. "We'll find the cure! I promise!" Paradichlorobenzene~ 20:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lionpaw (From MossClan) arrives at the place where they are treating the sick cats. "Please help me, my sister caught some weird sickness and some passing rogues told us you could help!" He meowed helplessly, "We live a long way off, from a clan you've probably never heard of!" Splashpaw by his side. Her eyes were gray, and she began to yell, "Green lolipops are coming! Everyone hide the Toothpaste!" Cinderstar Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire 20:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadow whipped his head around, quickly fixed Splashpaw into the hardening gloves, then unsharpened his teeth, and locked him up, panting. Gemsparkle writhed in pain on the ground. Dusktail whipped flames over his muddy green pelt. "I need a makeover!" he declared, and the flames turned his pelt dark brown, his tail pitch black as well as his paws up to his elbows. There was a splash of white on his chest, and his eyes transformed into a brilliant emerald. He purred in satisfaction, then curled up on his nest, twitching at the pain in his eye. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 21:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Prisonerkit shivered at the sights unfolding before his eyes. Paradichlorobenzene~ 21:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Orangepaw started pacing, mumbling to herself about lolipops and candy canes. Snakeclaw glanced at his sister wearily. Loras Tyrell [[User Talk:Elorisa|'''and Renly Baratheon ♥]] 22:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well, go on now!" Shadow meowed hastily to the Prophecy Cats. "Snakeclaw, wear these latex pawgloves. See those cement-like gloves? You put those on the patient's paws. Then, you use the special drill to painlessly, and instantly, round the sharp edges of their teeth. We'll revert them to normal using the Sharpener when they're cured, but for now-" Shadow began, but Dusktail interrupted. "Vhy can't I help? BANANAS ARE HELPFUL TOO D':!" he screeched. "Shut UP, father!" Shadow spat, and hit a treatment button. Blue mist mistily crept into the cells, humidifyingly satisfying, making the patients fall asleep. "When I'm not avaliable, use these treatment buttons to dose them. We give them it when needed, which is about 99% of the time. Don't let a Bloomflower cat bite you, or I'll have to lock you up as well. See these buttons? Those ones are the cell selection buttons. There's one that selects all of the patients, as well as buttons that individually select or deselect the cell. You hit the OK button to use the treatment. Only one treatment at once, you can do a second one directly after. Insanity Treatment does two effects: Stopping insanity for 40 minutes, and if powered to max, will make them fall asleep. It appears as a blue mist. Eye Treatment sprays a water-like liquid directly onto the patients. Most will get in the eyes no matter how hard they try not to, and it will be ice-blue. Hit the rinse and then the dryer button when the cats get filthy after completion of every 5 treatments. There's also the Shade Treatment, shown to help improve and delay, but not cure, cats show signs to be close to blooming. Got that Snakeclaw? Good." Shadow explains. .::. Lonepaw shakes his head. "Willowkit, please, if you will, teleport us to AncientClan's territory. They have all records of cures of diseases, and it might be to our advantage if we went there. They might have a clue of how to help us, and plus, Skystar is my older sister." Lonepaw meowed quietly. Dusktail:Does anyone know...who I am inside? 22:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay